


no title

by ehdud



Category: NCT
Genre: F/M, JaeDo, M/M, 性转
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 00:38:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17273816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ehdud/pseuds/ehdud





	no title

Ooc  
车，性转预警

 

道妍喝多了。这是在玹和她在一起之后遇上的第一次。 

喝多了的兔子怎么说？和别人喝多了不太一样，兔子开始很亢奋，咯咯的蹲在沙发前面笑，大概除了妹妹的男友马克之外，在玹没看过那么能笑的人。然后就是黏黏糊糊的撒娇，好像一只小狗一样一直对着在玹摇尾巴。等他反应过来，在玹的醋要吃上天了——他的妍妍姐姐到底对多少人这样黏黏糊糊，软软糯糯的撒过娇——在玹真的很气，但是又有一种气泡水里的气泡破开的感觉，酸酸甜甜的。 

他掰过小兔子红红的正在他身上乱蹭的脸，闻着酒香和妍妍身上的水果混合的味道，有些粗暴的吻上了味道的来源，吞下了怀里娇人不由自主的呻吟。

郑在玹越来越觉得自己在水果起泡酒里了。他平时清冷的妍妍姐姐去哪里了，这个呜咽着把自己挂上在玹精壮的腰部的还是他的妍妍姐姐嘛？如果这样子了郑在玹还能忍的话，他不是ED就是柳下惠了。 在玹一手扶住道妍纤细的腰身，一手开始不怀好意的在身上无尾熊的屁股上打转。还在向着卧室走去。 

道妍感觉自己还算清醒，但是脸红红的，身体散发着热气，好像只有贴近身上的人才能有些凉意。 她感觉到了在玹乱动的手，一阵惊呼后，便感觉身下人的手有意无意的摸向她的穴口，几次之后就直接正大光明的在附近打转，穿着小热裤的道妍实在忍不住，双手挂在在玹脖子上，修长的双腿夹着在玹的腰部，臀部私密处还企图夹住身上男孩子的手指。就这样她一缩一缩的快到了顶点。 

在被亲吻中，道妍不由得呜咽出声，兔子一样红红的眼睛包含着情欲的泪水，白净的小脸上挂着刚刚被弄出来的泪痕，还有酒精导致的红红的脸颊，越是这样子看着越能激起来男孩子的兽欲。他下方的手指不自主的加快了速度，甚至挑开道妍的裤子伸进去。 

在玹没想到他的妍妍姐姐出了那么多的水，偷偷的探一根手指进去。那一瞬间周围的软肉全吸上了在玹的手指——这让他回忆起了他在她里面的美好感觉——在玹觉得自己的下体快要爆炸了。 

手上的动作不由得加快，本来托着妍妍腰的那只手也顺着美好的腰线摸上妍妍的饱满。有技巧的挑开碍事的胸罩摸进去，一手侵占这女孩子美好的下体，一手还揉搓着她的坚挺。妍妍身下的水声越来越重。在玹一个用劲顶入，顶上了那坨有些不一样的软肉，就听见怀里的兔子哼唧一声，潮吹了。 

夹着他的腰的大腿早就没力气了，虚虚的勉强撑在地上。在玹抽出手来少了支撑力，妍妍的大腿没力，呜咽一声红着脸又倒进了在玹的胸膛里。  
在玹抽出来的手指上亮晶晶的是他从姐姐那里的来的成果，一脸得意的展示给怀里的小兔子看了之后，露出了两个小梨涡。 道妍舒服了可是在玹还憋着的。他把小兔子反着压在卧室门上，紧贴着道妍的胸膛轻振两下后，妍妍觉得下身一凉，还没来得及做出反应，在玹就开始了他的抽插。无尽的快感包裹着两个人的理智，等在玹理智回过头来看到的就是被压在门上娇弱的女孩子，体内还含着他的坚硬，胸前的硬挺上有一丝亮晶晶的粘液，不知道是他的还是她的，红唇微启，和着在玹下身抽查的节奏轻吟。 在玹看的又红了眼，扯着道妍一头长发向后转，吻上诱惑着她的朱唇。一手掐着纤细的腰身，一手摁住道妍的后脑勺，下身更是用力，水声越来越明显。  
“姐姐听到自己出了多少水了吗？”  
他转过身下的女孩子，含着笑意问着。   
“恩……啊……在玹你快点呀……嗯我受不住了”妍妍一开口便是止不住的呻吟。  
“叫老公我就给你”在玹起了恶趣味“或者叫在玹欧巴”   
“……在…我在…快给我啊……”道妍觉得自己快要被汹涌而来的情欲卷走了“在玹…啊！…在玹欧巴！快给我…求求你了”她有一种快灭顶的感觉。 

在玹也不拖沓，加快了下身速度，一个猛顶进去，顶着道妍的宫口射了进去。   
道妍只觉得自己泄了，然后就是一股一股的热流打在壁上，一缩一缩的又软了身子。   
在玹抽离的时候她没忍住呻吟，听得在玹又开始涨涨的疼，捞起靠在门上大喘气的道妍往房间里走去。 

这一夜，无眠。

事后，生科院高材生金道妍莫名其妙请了一天病假，而在玹只觉得：谁tm说的性冷淡？？


End file.
